


Challenges

by bessemerprocess



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Strap-On, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina Yang is a clothes thief. Teddy has no idea why this surprises her. Cristina takes what she wants and apparently what she wants this morning is one of Teddy's old Army t-shirts, Owen's boxers, and Torres' bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/gifts).



Cristina Yang is a clothes thief. Teddy has no idea why this surprises her. Cristina takes what she wants and apparently what she wants this morning is one of Teddy's old Army t-shirts, Owen's boxers, and Torres' bacon. The bacon is really good, though how Cristina can eat it every day is a mystery for the ages.

Teddy is fully dressed, because while she's gotten used to the idea that she's living in what basically constitutes the Seattle Grace barracks, she hasn't quite decided to show up to breakfast in her bathrobe yet, either.

She settles in on the stool next to Christina and lets Torres set a bowl of Kashi in front of her. She eats her cereal and watches the chaos flow around them. Sloane is on the couch with a plate of toast balanced on her baby bump, yelling at Mark, who is trying to put on his shoe while standing up with half a bagel shoved in his mouth. Lexie is in their shower, something about a water leak and a plumber, which is possibly what Sloane is angry about too. Owen is holding a screwdriver and gesturing emphatically at Arizona who is holding a hammer in one hand, a wrench in the other and is soaking wet.

Teddy just smiles to herself and lets her eyes trail back up Cristina's legs.

Cristina notices, and gives her that look that is half I-am-calculating-how-long-it-will-take-us-to-get-it-on-as-compared-to-how-late-I-can-be-for-work and I-hate-mornings. She can see getting to work on time winning out over a quickie, and so she just leans in and kisses Cristina on the cheek.

"Your ass looks extra fine in those shorts this morning, sweet boy," she whispers in Cristina's ear. Mostly because she likes throwing Cristina off her game, but also because her ass does look spectacular in Owen's boxers and Teddy really wishes she had the time to take them off her.

Cristina almost chokes on her bacon.

***

When Cristina gets an idea in her head, nothing stops her. This is how they all ended up in bed together, after all. Teddy really hadn't considered the effect of her words, besides getting Cristina naked at some future point. By now, she really should have known better.

Teddy gets home and Owen is already there.

"Cally and Arizona are out for the night, Mark's plumbing is fixed, and our new bed has been delivered," he says with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Cristina and Owen had been sharing a queen sized bed when they brought her home, and after the third time one of them had fallen off of it, Owen had declared them in need of an upgrade. Which had led the the most painful shopping experience of Teddy's life. But now, peering through their doorway at the sheer expanse of Egyptian cotton sheets, it was worth it.

"Cristina?" she asks without taking her eyes off the fluffy heaven of the new duvet. If Cristina is running late, maybe Teddy will just curl up and take the bed for a test drive nap all by herself. It's just so soft looking.

"Will be here in five. She has a surprise," he says, grinning wider.

"A surprise?"

"You'll like it."

"I will, will I?" She grins back at him.

"Yes, you will," he says, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

They're interrupted by the clearing of Cristina's throat. "Don't let me stop you."

Cristina is in jeans that are a little too baggy and a button down shirt that doesn't belong to anyone in this apartment and Teddy wonders who she's been stealing clothes from now and why. They aren't Cristina-clothes at all. She figures it out when Cristina swaggers towards them, all open knees and aggressive hips.

"Sweet boy," Teddy manages to say before Cristina is kissing her, pushing her back into Owen's arms. Owen's lips are on her neck and she can feel his cock pressed hard against her thigh. Cristina's cock is soft against her leg, though only because technology hasn't been able to keep up with desire. Teddy would bet anything that the little black bag dangling from Cristina's grasp has the solution to that, though. She's eager to find out if she's right.

Owen leads them backwards into the bedroom, sitting abruptly when his knees hit the edge of their new bed. They make easy work of his clothing, Cristina pulling his shirt over his head, and Teddy removing his jeans. Teddy has managed to lose her pants and Christina her shirt, but Owen is naked before them.

Cristina motions Teddy back up onto the bed where she settles in between Owen's legs. Cristina sinks down between them and they both gasp as she licks her way up Teddy's thighs. Cristina tongue finds its target and its all Teddy can do to keep her hips still when Owen joins in, hands on her breasts. She arches against him, and he takes the opportunity to divest her of her shirt and bra while Cristina makes her moan.

She protests when Owen pulls her up and fully on to the bed and away from Cristina's tongue, but Cristina follows them, squirming out of her jeans as she does. She's just wearing y-fronts now, and Teddy looks, drinking her in. Teddy only looks away because Owen's movements and a flash of black satin have distracted her.

Owen has opened Cristina's bag of surprises and laid out the contents: a harness and accessories.

Cristina smiles at Owen and he leans in to skim the underwear off her.

"Leave them on," Teddy says.

"Okay," Cristina responds, and allows Owen to help her switch out equipment while Teddy kneels up behind her, kissing her neck and down her spine. She's still behind Cristina when Owen tugs the harness tight over the y-fronts and then swallows down Cristina's cock. It takes her breath away, watching Owen lick Cristina's cock.

After that, things get confusing. It's a whirlwind of fingers and tongues and Cristina thrusting into her and Owen coming in her hand. Somewhere in there, Cristina loses the harness and Teddy strips the y-fronts off of her and Cristina comes around her fingers.

They fall back into the bed together, curled around each other and Owen, and Teddy smiles to herself. Challenging Cristina is always the best way to get spectacular results and no one could argue that this wasn't spectacular.


End file.
